The Living Years (Shiny Star Flying)
by Darkhsm1
Summary: Despues de que Haymitch Abernathy trajo gloria al Distrito 12, es hora de los Quincuagésimos Primeros Juegos del Hambre. Y Rachel Berry residente de este Distrito se vera comprometida con una serie de aventuras las cuales incluirán a la mayoría de sus compañeros del club Glee donde ella, en otro mundo, estuvo.
1. Prologo

The Living Years Prologo:

"The Living Years (Shiny Star Flying)" Prologo:

~ Desperté alterada. Estaba sudando y empecé a llorar. Las pesadillas habían regresado, otra vez.

Tengo 17 años. Vivo en Panem justo en el Distrito 12. Mañana es el día de la cosecha. Mis padres son Hiram Berry y Shelby Berry-Corcoran, la cual murió despues de mi parto.

Mi nombre es Rachel Librae Berry.

El día de mañana se hara la Cosecha para los Quincuagésimos Primeros Juegos del Hambre. El año pasado gano un tributo de nuestro distrito llamado Haymitch Abernathy.

Mi padre habia ido a trabajar en la mina así que no habia nadie en la casa. Vivimos en la Veta, que es la zona mas pobre del Distrito 12.

Cuando al fin decidí pararme de la cama me vi en el espejo:

-Mi nombre es Rachel Librae Berry, llevas cinco años participando en la Cosecha, solo te faltan dos.

Nunca habia pedido teselas así que mi nombre solamente estaría cinco veces en esa bola de cristal.

Salí de mi casa a ver a mi amigo Noah Ovid Puckerman mejor conocido como Puck. Era un año mayor que yo y tenia una hermana menor y un medio hermano de nombre Jake que tenia que cuidar.

-Hola… -cuando me abrió la puerta se sorprendió de verme.

-Hola, ¿Todo bien? –Negué con la cabeza -¿Qué paso?

-Las pesadillas regresaron y no tenía a nadie con quien hablar.

Me dejo pasar a su casa donde Jake y su hermana estaban jugando. Era el cuarto año de Jake en la cosecha y pronto seria el turno de la pequeña tambien.

-¿Cuántas teselas pediste este año? –pregunte muy angustiada.

-Cinco, así que mi nombre esta 32 veces este año –me dijo observando a sus hermanos.

Sabia que mi amigo estaba en mucho peligro ese año. Puck era alto y guapo, su cabello siempre era mas largo en la parte central y sus ojos grises (como los míos) eran tan hermosos.

-Promete algo Noah –le dije tomándole la mano. –Este año ninguno de los dos estará en Los Juegos del Hambre

Me miro unos segundos, sonrió y dijo:

-Te lo prometo Rachel, ninguno estará en los Juegos del Hambre este año –me abrazo.

Que equivocada estaba.


	2. Capitulo 1: La Cosecha

"The Living Years (_Shiny Star Flying_)"

Capitulo 1:

_La Cosecha_

~ Era el Día de la Cosecha y los aerodeslizadores del Capitolio ya habían llegado. Estaban instalando fuera del Edificio de Justicia una gran pantalla.

Nunca podía controlar los nervios en los días de cosecha. Mi padre, Hiram, estuvo allí junto a mí mientras me arreglaba.

-Ya solo faltan dos años, Rachel –dijo. –Pronto, recordaras esto y te aliviaras de nunca haber participado en unos Juegos del Hambre.

Le sonreí y me entregó un dulce.

-Lo conseguí en el Quemador –dijo y le compartí la mitad.

-¿Qué pasara si me eligen como tributo? –mi voz sonaba tan débil.

-Pues… Sabremos que el Distrito 12 ganara a un Vencedor –mi padre mentía. Nunca habia tenido ninguna habilidad especial, soy inteligente y tal vez eso me ayudaría en la Arena, pero no se usar armas.

La alarma sonó y salimos de la casa de camino al Edificio de Justicia.

Iba buscando con la vista a Puck y a sus hermanos. Lo vi justo cuando tomaron mi muestra de sangre. Mi nombre se ilumino en el aparato: "Berry, Rachel Librae".

Una mujer horrenda (vestida a la moda del Capitolio) estaba justo en frente de la puerta del Edificio de Justicia. Junto a ella dos bolas de cristal con muchos papeles dentro. En la bola de la derecha estarían cinco veces mi nombre. Y 32 veces el de Puck en la bola de la izquierda.

-¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! –grito y todo el mundo la observo. Dio un pequeño discurso sobre el Capitolio.

-Es hora de conocer a los tributos de este año, primero las niñas –su voz era tan chillona. Metió su mano en la bola de cristal y sentí que en todo el Distrito 12 se escucho:

- Rachel Librae Berry.

Mi boca se congelo y no pude respirar por unos segundos. ¿Por qué yo?

-Ven acá –todos los presentes en la Cosecha me veían a mí, empecé a caminar por inercia y llegue junto a esa mujer. –Les presento al tributo femenino del Distrito 12 para los Quincuagésimos Primeros Juegos del Hambre –los Agentes de la Paz empezaron a aplaudir.

Quería llorar, pero entonces sucedió algo aun peor.

-Y el tributo masculino del Distrito 12 será… -abrió el papel y el mundo cayo sobre mi. - Noah Ovid Puckerman

Puck me vio desde donde estaba. No se detuvo y fue directo junto a mí. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y dijo:

-Estamos juntos en esto. Yo te protegeré.

CONTINUARA…


	3. Capitulo 2: En el Edificio de Justicia

"The Living Years (_Shiny Star Flying_)"

Capitulo 2:

_En el Edificio de Justicia_

~ No quería ni respirar. Me habían seleccionado como tributo y a Puck también.

¿Qué pasaría si no sobrevivía? ¿Qué pasaría si ninguno sobrevivía?

Mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse. Estaba llorando mientras un Agente de la Paz me introducía a un cuarto dentro del Edificio de Justicia.

Miré por la ventana y alcanzaba a ver la reja que rodeaba el Distrito 12. Escuché un ruido detrás de mí, la puerta estaba abierta y mi padre, Hiram, había venido a despedirse. Había llorado más que yo.

-Todo estará bi-bien… -dijo, no pudo contener las lagrimas más. Yo tampoco. Lloramos un gran rato hasta que el Agente de la Paz gritó:

-¡2 MINUTOS MÁS!

Lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude y le dije:

-Todo estará bien… Puck estará conmigo y el me cuidara.

-¿Qué pasa si el muere antes? –eso también me preguntaba yo.

-Encontraré la forma de sobrevivir, nuestro mentor será el ganador del año pasado, eso será una ventaja –lo abracé una vez más y el Agente lo saco a rastras, y me mando un beso. Tal vez esa seria la última vez que vería a mi padre.

Justo despues entró la dama del Capitolio.

-Hola, querida. Mi nombre es Cassandra Eta July. Y te quiero felicitar porque no todos son seleccionados para ser tributos. Se que será un orgullo llevar el titulo de ganadora de los Juegos del Hambre a tu distrito –me pellizco la mejilla y salio del cuarto.

Me limpie la mejilla con saliva y observé una vez más por la ventana. Nadie me podía decir si ganaría los Juegos, y tampoco nadie me podía decir si los perdería. Pero perder los Juegos del Hambre significaba morir. Y eso no lo iba a permitir.

CONTINUARA…


	4. Capitulo 3: De Camino al Capitolio

"The Living Years (_Shiny Star Flying_)"

Capitulo 3:

_De Camino al Capitolio._

***Narrado por Haymitch Abernathy***

~ El simple ruido de los pájaros me recordaba la Arena. No podía cerrar los ojos, porque cada vez que lo hacia veía el cuello destrozado de Maysilee Donner. Lo único que me hacia sentir mejor era la bebida.

El año pasado gané el Segundo Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, y hace unas semanas cumplí 17 años.

¿Qué caso tenia ganar los Juegos del Hambre? ¿Victoria? ¿Gloria? Lo único que tengo todos los días es una cruda de las buenas.

Estoy de camino al Capitolio y se supone que conozca a los nuevos tributos. Una tal Rachel y un Noah.

-¡Despierta, Haymitch! –esa era la voz de Cassandra.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Los tributos te estan esperando en el vagón del Comedor, te pido que te pares y los recibas.

Me paré y recordé la Arena, otra vez. Algunas heridas que me habían causado durante los Juegos aún me dolían.

Al llegar al Vagón, Noah estaba comiendo un poco de pollo que habia en la mesa y vi al Tributo Mujer de este año. Era tan hermosa que no pude creerlo.

Su cabello negro y sus ojos verdes.

-Hola –dije y me acerqué al bar. Rachel siguió viendo a la ventana sin prestarme atención- Dije, hola.

-Hola –dijo Puck con la boca llena.

-¿La dama no sabe saludar? –pregunté a Cassandra que estaba viendo un video del Capitolio.

-No ha dicho palabra desde que salimos del Edificio de Justicia –dijo Puck.

Me acerqué a ella.

-¿Nerviosa? –le pregunté.

-¿Debo estarlo? –su voz sonaba muy dura.

-Depende. ¿Quiere sobrevivir o no? –la clásica pregunta.

-Claro que quiero sobrevivir. ¿Ves que tengamos cara de querer morir? –grito tan fuerte que Cassandra apago la televisión y salió del vagón enojada.

Los ojos de Rachel me veían fijamente. No pude sostener la mirada y le dije:

-Si quieren ganar deben conseguir que la gente los ame –dije y al fin me serví un trajo.

Los tributos me hicieron sus preguntas, me hicieron varias relacionadas sobre los Juegos en los que habia participado y las habia contestado con un poco de disgusto. Me acabé una botella de licor barato. Y la noche llego.

A mitad de la noche me paré a hacer del baño y por error entre al cuarto de ella.

Rachel Berry. Que hermoso nombre. Rachel Berry.

Incluso dormida era hermosa.

CONTINUARA…


	5. Capitulo 4: La Noche en el Tren

The Living Years Capitulo 4:

"The Living Years (Shiny Star Flying)"

Capitulo 4: La Noche en el Tren.

*Narrado por Rachel Berry*

~ Me sentía mal. Tuve que hablarle así a mi mentor para no mostrar debilidad, pero también tengo que mostrar cierta vulnerabilidad para que el Capitolio me amara y obtenga patrocinadores.

Mi mentor, Haymitch, era un chico muy guapo, pero tenía que mostrar toda la fuerza que pudiera.

La noche llegó y el tren siguió su camino al Capitolio. Cassandra me llevo al vagón en el cual iba a dormir. Noah y yo nos despedimos y fuimos a dormir. No se sentia el movimiento del tren para nada.

Me quedé dormida muy rápidamente hasta que algo me despertó. Era la mirada de alguien.

Volteé alarmada y vi a Haymitch viéndome.

-¿Todo bien? –pregunté.

Haymitch no contesto, parecía que estaba borracho. Así que repetí:

-¿Todo bien?

El solo sonrió y salió de mi vagón. Me preocupe mucho por el, así que salí tras de el. El olor a licor barato era muy fuerte. Lo tomé por la playera y lo detuve.

-¿Estas bien, Haymitch?

-Eres muy guapa, Rachel Berry –dijo, noté como traía un cuchillo en su mano, se lo quité discretamente y lo llevé a su vagón. Le quité la camisa (notando el cuerpo tan fuerte que tenía) y lo deje en su cama hasta que…

-Quédate… -dijo y lo volteé a ver.

-¿Para que?

-Tengo pesadillas de la Arena, lo único que me lo quita es el alcohol…

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver con esto, Hay?

-Puedes quedarte. Te puedo ayudar a conseguir patrocinadores –su voz ya casi era un susurro, se quedo dormido antes de decir algo. Lo mire y sonreí. Era tierno en cierto sentido, pero no podía pensar de esa forma de mi Mentor, así que regresé a mi vagón, pero entonces me encontré con Puck.

-¿Dónde estabas? –me preguntó preocupado.

-Haymitch apareció en mi cuarto, lo lleve a el de el. Esta muy borracho.

No dijo nada.

-Bueno… -me miró y no se contuvo más. Me besó.


	6. Capitulo 5: Llegando al Capitolio

"The Living Years (Shiny Star Flying)"

Capitulo 4: Llegando al Capitolio

***Narrado por Noah Puckerman***

Nunca pensé que lo haría… Y se dio el momento exacto. Tal vez ninguno saldría con vida de los Juegos, por eso debía de hacerlo.

La amaba desde la primera vez que la vi. Recuerdo que estábamos en el Quemador, ella con su padre y yo con mi hermano Jake. Era su primer año en la Cosecha y no quería que se sintiera asustada, así que me puse a su lado.

- Hola –le dije, ella me sonrió tímidamente - ¿Tu primer año? –ella asintió con la cabeza.

La tomé de la mano, ella se sonrojó y le dije:

- Todo ira bien, te prometo que siempre la Suerte estará de tu lado…

Mi promesa se había roto cuando Cassandra había sacado su nombre de la bola de cristal. Aunque tal vez la Suerte aún seguía de su lado, porque me habían escogido junto a ella.

Después de que la besé ella corrió a su cuarto en el vagón, y yo hice lo mismo. Esa noche no dejé de pensar en ella, no podía hacerlo, ella era Rachel Berry, ella debía ganar.

Cassandra nos despertó cantando, supongo que era una canción del Capitolio. Cuando llegue al Comedor, Haymitch se estaba sirviendo una copa, y estoy seguro que no era la primera. Cassandra estaba tomando un poco de pan. Me senté frente a Haymitch, el me saludó con un gesto de cabeza y empecé a desayunar en silencio hasta que apareció Rachel. Traía los ojos hinchados.

- Buenos días –dijo y se sentó en el extremo más alejado.

Nadie dijo nada. No podíamos decir nada, nadie quería verse las caras. Hasta que Cassandra rompió el silencio diciendo:

-Este estofado es muy delicioso, ¿No creen? –todos la vimos extrañados, cuando sintió nuestras miradas fue a la barra y se sirvió una copa de alcohol.

Pronto llegamos al Capitolio. Era grandioso. No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, pero entonces recordé porque estaba allí, para morir.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
